


【泉レオ】你看起来好像很好吃

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 恋人太爱我了怎么办
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	【泉レオ】你看起来好像很好吃

**Author's Note:**

> fork and cake设定  
> Maybe是恐怖爱情故事

“れおくん，我回来了。”濑名泉推开门，窝在沙发上看小说的月永レオ听见钥匙的声响就把小说一扔跳了下来，踩着小猫拖鞋哒哒哒地蹦到他面前，一把扑到他怀里，“欢迎回来。”

濑名泉深嗅一口他发间的橙子气息，心满意足地揉了揉恋人的脑袋，“今天想吃什么？”

月永レオ歪了歪脑袋，辫子也跟着歪到一边去，猫一样的绿眼弯成弧线：“想吃什么？想吃你呀。”

“别闹。”濑名泉有些脸红，饶是已非第一次感受恋人口无遮拦式的直白主动，还是有些招架不住。月永レオ比他矮一些，仰起头看他时显得下颌尖尖的，看起来让人很想咬一口。

“セナ不想要吗？我买了那个裙子哦，下午才到的，就是セナ看过的那个……”月永レオ比划着，在他把那件蕾丝吊带睡裙说出来之前，濑名泉捂住了他的嘴，脸上挂满一闪而过的窘迫，“好了，至少吃完饭。”

柔韧的物事在他掌心勾出一道痕迹，酥痒感让他收回手，月永レオ收回舌尖，又是一副纯洁无辜的模样：“还带兔子耳朵和尾巴的哦。”

够了啊，再这样下去连饭也不要吃了。

为避免对方再说出什么问题发言，濑名泉吻上他的唇，一吻作罢匆匆提起超市购物袋就往厨房走，身后的月永レオ噗嗤一下笑出声：“セナ怕了吗？”

“谁怕了啊，待会就让你知道什么叫不知死活。”

大抵是惦记着月永レオ的可爱模样，濑名泉心神不宁的，操刀时不意就在手指上切出一道口子，“嘶——”

伤口倒不是很深，只是汩汩的血从白皙的手指上流出来看着吓人。

濑名泉啧了声，准备出去拿个创口贴，扰乱他心神的罪魁祸首却着急地冲进了厨房，“セナ？怎么了？”

“没事，一点小伤而已。”他下意识想将手藏起来，免得吓到他，月永レオ却已捧起了他的手，小心翼翼地纳入口中，湿润的唇舌包裹他的伤口。

一瞬之间，濑名泉头脑一片空白，忘记提醒对方这绝对不是正确的止血方式，但看着月永レオ低眉敛目的专注神情，一阵暖流从心中淌过，“れおくん……”

月永レオ终于放开他的手，眼眸微弯：“小心一点哦，不要在我看不到的地方受伤。”

这时候也顾不上菜不菜的，他捧起月永レオ的脸，和对方交换了一个带着血腥气味的吻。

“多谢款待。”月永レオ通红的嘴唇像是六月的樱桃，看上去很是诱人。

濑名泉更加无心做饭，盐油糖在本人浑浑噩噩的状态下稀里糊涂地放完，待到挑筷时才拧着眉怀疑人生，“这也太咸了。”

而月永レオ状若无事地吃了一口又一口，见他疑惑地表情才笑着说道：“很好吃哦，只要是セナ做的什么都好吃，因为セナ就很好吃啊。”

对着赤裸裸的非健全信息暗示，濑名泉又忍不住红了脸，加快吃菜扒饭的速度，好和对方进行一些未成年人不能进行的饭后活动。

裙子很漂亮，配的丝袜撕起来也挺带劲的。小兔子乖得过分，让做什么就叫什么，没让做的也主动做了——甚至达到了超过的地步。

“等等，不要吞下去，很脏的啊——”

“セ——ナ——拜托了。”他拖长了声音撒娇。

“真是的，拿你一点办法都没有……”

有时候他真的搞不懂，明明他是主动位，但是对方餍足的神情就像他自己没被翻来覆去地摆弄一样，下次也还是主动前来邀约。

也太可爱了吧。

“れおくん，明天一起去游乐园吗？公司发了门票。”

“我没问题啊，和セナ一起去哪里我都可以哦。”

然而周末的游乐园已经达到了人满为患的地步，月永レオ倒是去哪都没意见，讲求浪漫的濑名泉却非要执着地进行一下都市浪漫传说之摩天轮制高点接吻就能天长地久，拉着他排进了长队。

“不好意思。”一个男人突兀地抓住濑名泉的手，眼睛里布满了血丝，“让我咬一口，就一口，我实在是太饿了……”

“喂，你怎么回事？”濑名泉抽手未能抽回，皱着眉看着那个奇怪的男人。

哐当——

月永レオ拎着刚买的玩具枪，往男人的后颈处狠狠一砸，那个男人就倒了下去，犹嫌不够，月永レオ面无表情地踩着他的背不让他起来，直到在赶来的游乐园工作人员不住道歉，将那个男人押送。

“れおくん？”

刚才那样冷漠的月永レオ濑名泉还是第一次见，他伸手在他面前晃了晃，月永レオ像是刚回过神来，对着他绽开笑颜：“セナ没事吧？”

“没事……要不别坐了吧？”

“没关系啊，セナ不是想上去kiss吗，再有奇怪的人来，我会负责赶走他的啦。”

月永レオ笑靥如花，一下就把刚才的阴霾一扫而空。

他们坐了摩天轮，逛了鬼屋，奶盐蛋筒没吃多少倒是融了一半，剩下的一半在他们的亲吻中融化。

濑名泉牵着月永レオ的手回了家，不管什么时候，只要看到他的笑脸就觉得什么问题也没有了。

回家之后，月永レオ掏出一个小盒子，里面是一个腕带，上面鎏金字样的Sena Izumi&Tsukinaga Leo，小心思昭然若揭。

“不管什么时候都不能摘下来哦。”月永レオ警告道。

对恋人这种占有欲乐在其中的濑名泉自然不会拂他的意，当着他的面带上了，又揉了把月永レオ的脑袋：“是是是，看会电视，我去给你做饭。”

“吃完饭要吃我吗？”月永レオ偏了偏头，在濑名泉红着脸点头默认逃跑后满意地打开电视。

——下面为您播报一则新闻，本月恶性伤人事件频发，有专家表明，这与一种随机出现的病症有关，患者丧失味觉，被他们称之为“cake”的特定人群具有食欲。据患病的食人犯罪者交代，完整食用后“cake”方可恢复食欲，专家再次呼吁，留心身边举止奇怪的人，如果您确定自己是cake，请迅速到医院领取气味屏蔽贴。

月永レオ托腮地看着电视，想着濑名泉手上的特质屏蔽环应该能帮他赶走不怀好意的猎人。

不过还是好麻烦啊，要不吃掉算了——

“れおくん，来吃饭了。”

算了，比起食物他还是更喜欢濑名泉本人一点，银色头发喜欢，蓝眼睛喜欢，亲吻也喜欢，拥抱也喜欢，就连没有味道的饭菜他也喜欢，最关键的是，要是吃掉就再也没有他这么喜欢又这么喜欢他的人啦。

月永レオ关掉电视，对着那边喊了一声：“来啦！”


End file.
